


Infamous; Voltron edition

by Viva_La_Revolution



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School AU, InFamous AU, Infamous: second son AU, Magic AU, They basically have powers, and they're being hunted down for it, eventual Klance, modern powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Revolution/pseuds/Viva_La_Revolution
Summary: Bio terrorists -as what the public would call them- are a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded to them by their mutated quintessence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!  
> So if you are not aware, Infamous; second son is a video game all about bio terrorists and their struggles to be seen equally as everyone else. They have superhuman abilities. There is a branch of government that hunts them down called the DUP.
> 
> Anyways, I changed a few plots and story lines here and there, hope you enjoy!

This world is corrupt. 

No sugar coating, no salt coating. 

Just. Pure. Corrupt.

Because in this world; if you’re any different from the rest, they’ll hunt you down for it. They’d ruin your life for it. They’d even kill you for it. 

Kill you for something you could never control.

Bio terrorists -as what the public would call them- are a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded to them by their mutated quintessence. 

A sub-species of humans. They were still humans, despite being different. But instead of being called ‘normal’ or ‘human’, they’re called bio terrorists. The very name was terrifying already, with the word ‘terrorists’ in it. Just because they had a slight malfunction in their quintessence doesn’t mean they should be feared. 

And yet they are.

That’s the cruel reality of this world. Either it was because of fear, prejudice, or jealousy; people will always discriminate bio terrorists. In the eyes of the world, they’ll always be seen as deviants, freaks, and monsters.

They were seen so lowly in society- that a specific branch of government was created to hunt them down.They were called the Galra. This branch of government was tasked to capture and imprison bio terrorists. No one knew what happened to them. The only thing they knew was that nobody has ever escaped.

But some of them still fall through the security the Galra had implanted all over the city. A drug called ‘Elrion’ was created by an anonymous bio terrorist. With this drug, it’ll regulate one’s quintessence for a few minutes. This person had made millions of this said drug and is continuing on making them. And no one outside of the bio terrorist community knows about it.

It was sad to know that they had to go through so much just to be accepted into society.

Into a society that hated and despised them.

===

“GOD DAMNIT!” Pidge yelled out as she slammed her fist on the table, shaking the cups of coffee and her laptop. A few nearby heads turned to look at her, but quickly turned away in disinterest. The girl was angry. Beyond angry. And sleep deprived. “Hunk, order me another coffee. Dark.”

The taller boy nodded before getting up from his seat and making his way to the cashier. He knows well enough to not get in her way again. The last time he told her to take a break, she shot him the deathiest glare he had ever seen, with dark eyebags for bonus effect. Hunk shivers at the very thought of it. Never again.

Pidge’s continues to type on her keyboard, making Lance almost feel sorry for it. “Pidge, I think you should take it easy… You didn’t get any sleep in the past 2 weeks and you’ve been running on caffeine and sugar like some kind of car. You need to get some shut eye,” Lance tried to console.

Ever since her brother, her father, and a close family friend went missing; she kept on searching. But that was a year ago, and he knew that she knew where they were. Curdun Cay. A place where bio terrorists were being sent to. 

Bio terrorists wasn’t a great word to name themselves. So, some of them started referring themselves as Conduits. It sounded much better to hear they were conduits than terrorists. Sometimes makes them feel normal and safe. Sometimes it makes them feel welcomed.

Pidge was okay before two weeks ago. She searched for them in a good enough schedule. But when the news of the old director of the Galra had died due to classified reasons, she was sparked with a new hope. That maybe if she found the location of Curdan Cay before they elect a new director in place, they could bust in and save all the imprisoned Conduits. Including her family, of course.

You can tell where that was getting her.

Hunk came back with an extra-large cup of dark coffee and three cheesecakes. He set down the cheesecakes in front of his seat, Lance and Pidge and set down Pidge’s cup of coffee. Without taking her eyes off the screen, she grabbed the cup and chugged it down. As soon as that action was over, her hand went back to the keyboard- completely ignoring the free cheesecake the cinnamon roll of the group bought.

The two boys ate in silence as they worriedly glanced at the frantic 15-year-old in front of them. They were concerned and worried for her, seeing as though she was almost about to break her computer. If that actually happened, she might accidentally slip up her identity. And the two of them both silently agreed to go down with her if it ever went down to that. Friends stick together, right?

After a few minutes, she leant backwards. She stretched her back and yawned. This was a miracle in itself, their beloved hacker taking a few seconds of rest. They were hoping for that at least. But what had caught them in surprise was the fact that she pushed her laptop to the side and grabbed her cheesecake, taking a spoonful to her mouth.

The two smiled at her. “So, how’s the status, Pidge Podge?” Lance joked. His small antics never seemed to stop lifting the mood. It was what Pidge needed right now, maybe even Hunk. Pidge huffed a satisfied breath. 

“The Galra have a tracking device on something they wanted to keep a close eye on. Well, multiple things. I think they’re trucks or vans that are moving Conduits somewhere. I’m searching if we can check one out up close; maybe rescue the poor souls,” Pidge explained in a hushed voice. No one else should hear this.

At this, Hunk tensed. “What do you mean rescue them!? If the Galra find out who we are or WHAT we are, we’ll be joining them!” Hunk whisper-yelled. He was scared. Who wasn’t? No one has ever escaped Curdun Cay before. And no one knew what they were doing to their prisoners there. 

“Wait,” Lance whispered. “Why would they be transferring Conduits? Isn’t Curdun Cay bad enough? And where would they take them in the first place? It’s not like there are a lot of options for the Galra to choose from.”

Pidge shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care. All I know is that they might know where my family is. And where Shiro is. But Lance has a point, it doesn’t really make any sense. Unless it’s a trap, then it’d make perfect sense. But then again, it took me a couple of weeks to hack into it without getting noticed. So, I doubt it’s any sort of trap to lure in hackers like me.”

Lance nodded. Pidge never got caught hacking. Ever. And she doesn’t even need to use her power to do it. It was all just instinct and knowledge. Pidge finished eating her cheesecake, the beep sounded on her laptop. She grabbed the gadget and placed it back in front of her. A few clicking later and she withdrew from it with a triumphant smile.

Lance and Hunk watched as Pidge turned the monitor towards them. “Guys-.” She smirked. “-we’re going to the forest range!”

=====

The white van parked in the middle of a forest, three figures hopping out of the vehicle. Hunk went to the back of the van, screwdriver in hand, and started to unscrew his license plate. They can never be too careful nowadays. 

Hunk, with metal plate in hand, opened the back doors of his glorious van, tossing the plate inside. He took the duffle bag that laid on the side of the space, pulling it towards him. He unzipped the blue bag and pulled out multiple things.

Pure, black and unused gloves. There to hide their fingerprints from the scene. 

Color coordinated hoodies. To hide their hair and their general style of clothes.

Weapons. For the worst-case scenario.

They had to try their best to not use their powers, or they’ll be hunted down. There was a safety word for when somebody decided it was absolutely necessary to use their powers. “Peanut”. Once someone yelled that, they were free to use it.

They never used it, but they won’t be taking any chances.

Hunk threw Lance a sniper rifle and a belt with two-gun holders on each side, both with fully loaded pistols. Pidge caught her grappling hook and a satchel filled with a few trinkets she and Hunk made. And the big guy loaded himself with the machine gun they were able to salvage from one of their missions. Repainted, of course. Purple and black didn’t suit the yellow and white of their pillow-for-a-friend.

Their gloves prevented them from having any fingerprints left behind just in case they accidentally dropped their weapons. Seeing as though Pidge has to throw gadgets at them, it was a safer bet. 

Lastly, Hunk pulled out a few color coordinated face masks. They were the kind of masks that surgeons or dentists wear whenever operating on something. Only these came in dark blue, yellow and green. “I just thought we should have one more precautionary step.”

The two nodded as they took their respective masks. They wore it over their mouths and pulled up their hoodies. With everything ready, they ventured deeper into the forest. Led by Pidge, who was the only one who could track down the van, they arrived at a dirt road that Hunk had to turn away from.

“It’s on its way her- shit get down!” They turned to duck under the cover of the trees. As soon as they did, the sound of drones hovered above their cover, making a whirring sound as they flew through the air. They served as surveillance cameras for the Galra, surveying the area around their place of operations. They were much too acquainted with them.

As soon as their sound faded away, they let their tense shoulders and backs relax. They all sighed in unison, relief they weren’t caught. “Close… WAY too close!” Hunk spat out, panic evident in his voice. Hell, they were all somewhat panicked.

“Don’t worry, big guy. We’re alright. We’re not being chased down,” Lance tried to reassure. This was no place for anyone to have a panic attack, or a mental break down. They can do that after they finish the mission. Or if they got caught.

“Yet.” Pidge added, raising an eyebrow. The Cuban glared daggers to the younger girl, immediately noticing how the tallest among all of them tensed. They could hear him try and steady his breath, trying not to let his anxiety get the better of him.

The number one rule of their small team is if one of them goes down, they all go down. They can’t work as a team without each other. Plus, it would work as an advantage, since they can all learn to escape together. They’ve done the impossible possible before. But that doesn’t mean they want to go to Curdun Cay. No one wants to know what happens there.

“Guys, two minutes before the truck gets here.” 

“Pidge, shut down the drones.”

“On it.”

“Hunk, you doing alright?”

“Y-yeah, I am now…”

“Good. We’ll get out of this. We always do.”

Hunk gave a reassured smile, something that lets Lance relax. Good, Hunk’s okay to go with this. It’s best to be calm during missions. They won’t continue on missions if one of them wasn’t okay with it. And if Hunk wasn’t okay with it, Pidge won’t be happy.

Pidge gave a short nod to both of them. “Drones down. 30 seconds ‘till the truck comes at our direction,” Pidge notified. They all glanced to the dirt road from their place among the trees. Lance prepped his sniper rifle and estimated the distance between him and the driver car window. He aimed his gun at that direction. 

“Do you feel anymore vehicles accompanying it? How many sentries are in the van?” Lance questioned, adjusting his aim as he readied himself. He hoped to every single god out there that the person who’s driving is one of the Galra robot sentries and not an actual person. He didn’t really enjoy ending someone’s life.

Pidge closed her eyes, trying. “I can sense two sentries, front seats. So, the only living thing are the Conduits inside. I have zero idea how many there are in captive. Maybe there aren’t any in there. In any case, the information I can hack from those robots can lead us to where Curdun Cay are.” Well, at least she’s looking on the bright side of things. Hunk’s gaze turned back to the farther part of the dirt path. 

“Guys?”

“What?”

“Truck.”

Hunk’s pointed towards the dirt path, a Galra truck on its way towards them. It was like a military truck, completely bulked up and heavy metal-looking. It looked like it was meant to transfer prisoners in them. That can’t be good. 

The black and purple vehicle drove closer in by each second. It looked like it was alone. “Holy shit, they really are transferring Conduits,” Lance murmured under his breath. His grip on the gun grew tighter with anxiety as he could see the truck enter his sniper scope. “Hope they’re in for a rough stop.”

He pulled the trigger as soon as the head of the driver sentry was in the middle of the scope. The truck swerved out of control, the sentry in the passenger seat beside the driver did little to nothing as the vehicle slammed into the tree- hard.

The trio quickly made their way to the crash site. The front side was still contact- not surprising since it’s a military vehicle designed for rough landings. Pidge jogged her way to the front, stopping at the front seat. The android seemed to have stopped responding, it’s purple highlights glowing a bright green instead. Good, she was able to hack it. By now, she’s probably loading information to her phone.

It was a different type of phone, seeing as though team PUNK made it themselves. Only their team had one each, used to keep in contact, locate each other, and gather information from computers and sentries quickly. Of course, it also had phone features, too. From a camera to an actual play store. Team PUNK had done it again, he supposed.

Hunk and Lance made their way to the back, the size of the back comparing to the front showed that it was capable of holding around five to eight people. Hopefully, the crash didn’t hurt them too hard. The two males exchanged glances, nodding at each other after a second of silent communication. Hunk raised his cannon gun and slammed it onto the door, crashing the doors open.

The man who laid in the middle of space was knocked unconscious. His hands were cuffed behind his back, one of them being a metal prosthetic. His white hair was splayed all over his forehead, sweat serving as glue for the hair to stick on his face.

The two lowered their weapons, seeing the sleeping man. “Shit, he must’ve hit his head in the crash,” Lance pointed out. “We have to get him out of here before- “Lance paused. Hunk tensed beside him. The feeling of a blade being pressed threateningly on his back made his heart beat faster. Shit.

“Step out of the way, or else.” Lance dared to turn his head and look at his attacker over the shoulder. His ocean blue eyes made contact with amethyst violet ones. A man with raven hair styled into a mullet held the blade against his back. He wore a red jacket, black shirt with black leggings and red boots. There was a black handkerchief over his mouth. Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t look like you’re Galra.”

“Neither do you.”

Hunk turned his head to look at him, his hands up in surrender. “Listen, we’re just passing by. We mean no harm. Just let us go.” Hunk looked like he was sweating pinballs. He was trying so hard not to hyperventilate, it deserved an award. 

At that moment however, Lance could feel the blade heat up behind him. Smoke raised from the dagger. Hunk’s eyes widened at the turn of events. They were facing a smoke conduit, go figure. Lance turned and made eye contact with Hunk. The safety word was about to leave the Cuban’s lips when-

“THIS. IS. SPARTAAA!”

The boy was knocked down onto the ground from the sudden hook that hit him in the end. Their heads followed the rope that the hook was attacked to, leading them to the top of the vehicle. On top, Pidge stood there triumphantly, grinning like the movie nerd she was.

“Thanks Pidge, you saved our asses.”

“Like always.”

“I’m baking you peanut butter cookies tonight!”

“Fuck yeah!”

The raven-haired boy groaned on the ground. Lance spared him a glance. “Hunk, grab the man inside. I’ll help this dude up.” 

“Wait, we’re bringing him with us?!” Hunk squeaked out. Pidge looked at him confused.

“He’s one of us, we can’t leave him for the Galra. No one deserves Curdun Cay, remember?”

Their glances hit the dirt path. After a second, Pidge shot up. “GALRA HEADED OUR WAY! FAST! I CAN FEEL AROUND 20 SENTRIES. THERE ARE PROBABLY MORE SOLDIERS!” Pidge pointed at the distance, the same direction the truck came from. 

No other choice. They still had to get their two new comers out of here. “Shit, WE HAVE TO MOVE!” Lance grabbed the fallen boy by the arm, pulling him up. He stumbled from the sudden force but was still recovering from the hit he got. Hunk went in and quickly pulled up the unconscious man over his shoulders.

Lance caught the sight of a motorbike just a few feet away from them. “Pidge. The bike!” The girl turned her attention towards the smaller vehicle just a few feet in front of her. She nodded before jumping down, running towards the vehicle. Hunk followed close behind her trail. 

The boy snatched his arm away from Lance’s grip. “Where do you think you’re taking us?! I’m not going anywhere with you until- “Lance extended his hand to show it to the teen. A small ball of water floated above his palm.

“You’re a bio terrorist?”

“We prefer the term Conduit, now move before the Galra get us!”

They sprinted their way towards the bike, the boy taking control. The engine roared to life before it bolted to the forest. “We have a van this direction! We can put your bike in the back and drive off using that!” Hunk pointed out. He nodded before speeding off faster.

~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk turns back to the Cuban. “Lance…” The Cuban’s heavy breathing filled the room, tears dripping down from his eyes. His face was still faced down- hiding away from the looks he was given. His nails dug into his palms. “Lance… we don’t have to talk about-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there!
> 
> Never thought I'd touch this again
> 
> But screw it, I'm continuing it

“Fuck. Just… FUCK!” Pidge said as she paced around the living room. Hunk sat next to Shiro, fixing his now prosthetic tech arm. “HOW FUCKED UP ARE THE GALRA?! JUST FUCK THIS WORLD!” Pidge pulled her short hair, rustling her fingers in between the honey-brown strands. The adult man looked remorseful at the young girl.

He had just finished explaining what GALRA had done to him and their reasons why. He was an energy conduit. He can power parts of his body using energy sources around him such as solar, wind, and electricity. The parts of his body he would power would glow his classic black and white. But, the GALRA decided to test how they can manipulate this.

They removed his left arm and replaced it with a new techy one. It was designed to power all of his quintessence into that hand. They had succeeded. He can absorb energy with other parts of his body-sure- but he can only power his tech hand. If they were to remove it, he can power his other hand- but that’ll leave Shiro one limb too short. 

Pidge was in the verge of tears, almost feeling it was her fault. If she had located them faster- if she never left her brother’s side- if she could somehow go back in time and warn them. God, why is her power technologic and not time travel!? It would have been a whole lot easier! None of this would have happened.

Hunk huffed as he laid back on the couch, setting his tools down. “Good news is, the crash only gave your new arm a few minor casualties. The bad news? The only way to get it off is to chop it. No other way. Thankfully, there’s no tracking chip in it so the GALRA can’t track us back here. Meaning, we’re safe.”

“For now.” Lance walked into the living room from the kitchen, a tray in hand. It had a steaming bowl of soup, some garlic bread, and water. Keith followed close behind, having been from the backyard. The mullet turned to look at his non-blood brother, only to look away in guilt. He wasn’t fast enough.

Keith leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms as he still looked away from him. The Cuban sets down the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch, inviting the man to eat. “The GALRA will be looking for Shiro. They must’ve put a lot of effort to give him that arm- a lot of effort and money. We’ll keep you and Keith here for now, only because our first day of school is in a week and a half and we need someone to look after the house. Hell, maybe try getting an online job or something to help with rent. Anything’s useful.”

Shiro took a sip of the hot soup, a smile creeping on his lips. “It tastes great, thank you.” He hadn’t had meal like this in a year. All he could remember was being force fed green goo. Force fed, because he can’t use his hands in Curdun Cay. They cuff their hands with these chains, having the soldiers do everything for them. Eating, bathing, wiping their goddamn asses. No way for a man to live.

Getting up, Lance turned to Keith. “No way in hell the drones didn’t catch you on camera.” He said. Keith faced him and raised an eyebrow. “Sure, that helmet of yours covered your head on the way here- and Pidge deactivated the surrounding drones- but they could’ve gotten footage of your outfit and your bike.”

The same hover bike was parked at the garage with the yellow van- which Pidge had programmed to change colors. Its original color was dark green with light green highlights- but they change its colors during different occasions. He was pretty sure the license has been secured by the big guy. 

Keith narrowed his eyes, getting at what he was suggesting. “Burn the leather jacket and repaint your bike. I’ll try and steal a license plate from the junk yard tomorrow. You can use one of the old clothes in my closet, I don’t really use them anyway. And don’t you dare go outside with that bike until it has been painted and relicensed.”

“Why are you being so cautious?” He uncrossed his arms, taking a step forward. “Yeah, they got me and my bike on camera, but it’s not something to shit about! There are hundreds of bikes and jackets like mine, and how the fuck can they track me with a fucking jacket?!”

Pidge stopped her pacing and looked at the Asian, annoyance evident in her expression. “It’s how we’ve been kept hidden for so long, asshole. Listen, we don’t give a shit if you get caught or not- we just care if we get caught. And you and Shiro are the biggest threats we have to our freedom, so you better goddamn listen or we’ll have no problem kicking you out of this house.” He glared down at the younger girl, the girl happily returning the action. The other three looked at the two with concern etching on their faces. 

“Listen- Pidge.” Lance spoke up.

No response.

“Keith. Pidge.”

Nothing.

“KATIE HOLT.”

Pidge turned and came face to face with an annoyed Lance. His eyes were narrowed as blue stared her into submission. “We’d appreciate it if you grab one of my jackets upstairs. The red one. I haven’t used that yet. Shiro doesn’t need one since he has another outfit underneath his prison garments. Just…” Lance looked at her, his gaze softening. “Please?”

The gremlin took a moment before reluctantly sighing. She left the room and the tapping sounds of her feet going up the stairs echoed the room for a few seconds. He looked back at Keith. “Please don’t engage Pidge’s sass mode, and sorry about that. She’s just not having a good day.”

Keith deepened his glare at him, which he promptly ignored. He turned back to the two men on the couch. Shiro had just finished his soup and was munching on the garlic bread. The best food/meme in the world. Hunk looked exhausted. Obviously. He had just drove them here for 2 hours. The van probably needs refilling. 

And not only that; yesterday, he had worked at a restaurant for 8 hours. Pidge does online tutors from calculus to biology courses in college. She’s a sophomore, what the fuck- and Lance worked at Subway. He has an extremely good and pristine reputation and would often be given raises because his boss was THAT AWESOME. He even had access to food for free- which he took full advantage of. He can still taste the bread bowl one of his co-workers made.

“So.” Shiro said as he finished the last of his bread. “How did you guys get past… the GALRA security? I thought they had it air tight.” Ah, so that’s why they were caught. 

Keith stepped forward again. “Yeah, that’s why I went into hiding in the forest. I thought I was the last of the bio terrorists.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and Hunk flinched. That stupid name. “Conduits.” His tone was as hard as stone. “We’re called conduits. Bio terrorists is just another way the GALRA used to instill fear into the public’s eyes. Don’t call us that, we’re not terrorists.”

Lance stayed quiet, his fists clenched. Hunk took initiative. “Ever heard of this drug called Elrion? It powers down your quintessence and lets you pass by security for a few minutes. We get it at certain drug stores and there’s even a website dedicated to it. Granted, it’s pretty secretive about it’s brand name. No one outside the Conduit society knows about it. Conduits who haven’t known about it are already at Curdun Cay.”

Shiro winced at the mention of that godforsaken place. He wasn’t even sure if he would ever see the sun again. Those dark cold metal rooms and bright hospital lights will always be burned into his memory for the remainder of his life. He turned to the two teen boys who had just saved his life. “Hunk, Lance, I really do appreciate everything you have done for us, but please- we don’t have to stay if we’re not wanted.”

“Nononono! It’s completely fine!” Hunk waved his hands, as if trying to swat the statement out of the conversation. “Us conduits have to stick together, you know? No one else will dare help our kind. And we all know what happens if we get caught.”

Shiro smiled. It was nice to know there were still people out there willing to help the outcasted. “What about your families? Aren’t they worried for you? At all?” At this, the two teens tensed. Hunk quickly turned to Lance, who was frozen in place. His breathing stopped as he stared down at the ground in disbelief. 

Hunk’s gaze turned to the floor. Keith softened as he noticed how the two reacted. This can’t be good. “My… my moms were really accepting.” Hunk phrased carefully. “Since my mom works as a doctor and my Tina works as a lawyer- they have pretty high paying jobs. They send me, Lance, and Pidge money every month. We can talk to them and ask them to send more cash for you and Keith. Don’t worry, my uncle’s family also supports us. He works as a CEO in a pretty big company. He helps us out since he’s also a conduit.”

Hunk turns back to the Cuban. “Lance…” The Cuban’s heavy breathing filled the room, tears dripping down from his eyes. His face was still faced down- hiding away from the looks he was given. His nails dug into his palms. “Lance… we don’t have to talk about-“

The hard crunch of concrete cracking filled the room. All heads turned to Lance, who had turned and punched the nearest wall. His fist was in the middle of a small crater in the wall, blood dripping from his hand from the impact. He must’ve broken a knuckle or two. He let his fist drop, swirls of blue surrounding his injured fist. It was his quick healing kicking in. 

Without a second thought, he rushed out of the house in tears. 

“Shit.” Someone mumbled. They turned and looked at the staircase to find Pidge, red jacket in hand. Her face was etched in worry. “We should’ve warned you… Lance doesn’t take the concept of family well.”

Keith’s frown deepened. “I’m a fast conduit, I can catch up to him.” Being a fire conduit had its moments. He can travel up vents, burn shit, and he can even turn to smoke and smoke dash through the city. Smoke dash was just his variation of teleportation. All conduits had a means of it. And every conduit had quick healing. Unless of course, their quintessence had been sabotaged. 

Pidge tossed him the jacket and a device. “It’s yours. You’re part of the group now, so take care of it. It has a tracking device and Lance would never leave his. Just follow the map and it’ll lead you straight to him.” Pidge informed. Part of their group? He turned to Shiro, who gave a short nod. Well, if Shiro approves…

He spun around and ran to the front door, the clicking sound of it closing slicing through the silent atmosphere in the living room. Shiro looked at the two, who seemed pretty sad about the whole thing. “Lance…” Pidge started but cut herself off. Hunk took the responsibility.

“Lance’s family weren’t so understanding…”

=================================

A cloud of smoke dashed above the city rooftops, only stopping on every other building. Keith stared at the screen. He’s close. He sprinted across the building and jumped, turning back into a cloud of smoke as it dashed through the city.

One jump had him almost trip on his feet.

The second made him stumble.

The third only took a step and vanished back into his smoke form.

Four.

He stopped and heard a quiet hissing sound. Much like a spray can. He looked around, confused and concerned. The device says he’s here, yet he can’t-

Oh.

His eyes caught on the other rooftop next to his. It was taller and had a balcony- where the blue boy was spray painting graffiti. Graffiti? Why the fuck would he be doing graffiti. He sprinted towards the balcony in maybe around 5 strides.

Stopping at the ledge of his building, he looked and saw Lance completely ignoring him. He continued to spray paint something blue. It wasn’t quite clear yet, but it wasn’t finished. He looked at him for a second longer before calling out his name. 

“Lance.”

…

“Lance, I know you can hear me.”

The balcony was extremely close to the ledge. He could just lift his hand up and grab the railing and pull himself onto the balcony. But for some reason, it felt like a violation of space. Like Lance would just burst open like a dam if he did. So, he just resorted to staying on his ledge.

“Lance. Please. Just talk to me. Trust me, it’s not easy bottling these emotions up. You have to talk to someone about it, and I’m all ears.”

The hissing sound of the spray cans didn’t falter. He kept on spray painting, it still wasn’t so clear- but it took an interesting and familiar shape. Keith wondered how he got the spray cans. He looked downwards-

There was his answer.

Down on the alleyway were graffiti of different drawings and slogans. The graffiti drawings were expertly done. From paintings of forests, oceans, and moons to posters about people. They were edgy and gothic- to say the least. He never knew Lance, out of all people, would be into this. He definitely looked like a Shakira person. The slogans were much more interesting- if not concerning.

We’re humans, too.

Equality and Freedom.

We’re not animals- don’t treat us like them!

Humanity is unfair.

We demand justice!

Don’t lock us up for who we are.

Ah. So, this is where Lance goes to vent about his problems. He hasn’t fully accepted the fact at how society treats Bio terrorist--- Conduits. Conduit. It did sound better than Bio terrorist. But it held the same meaning. It’s still the same no matter what you call it. They’re still the same no matter how you call them.

Keith took a nervous gulp as he stared back at Lance. He looked so into the graffiti, Keith didn’t feel like disturbing him. It felt like he was disturbing an artist at work, a composer in his songs, and a high schooler in their homework. He took a moment before sitting down, his legs daggling down on the ledge.

Lance knew he was still there, he just chose to ignore him. The silent hissing of the spray cans filled the air around the two. Keith staring would have made him uncomfortable, but he was too focused on his art to even care about their new freeloader.

20 minutes seemed to have passed when Lance finally dropped the spray can. He stepped back to marvel at his work, silent as ever. His stress and anger had calmed down, almost faded. There were still hints of it in Lance’s soul. There will always be hints of it.

He knew Keith was still there, staring at his masterpiece in awe. A tiny blue bird trapped in a cage, shriveled and scared and in the dark. Outside his cage were gray birds, who seemed be flying away from him, into the light. This is some messed up shit. Just looking at it made Keith’s heart clench. He looked at the Cuban, uncertain yet concerned.

“We were happy.”

Keith perked up from Lance’s voice.

“We lived in Cuba until I was 13. Then we moved to America, into this god damn city. I stayed for a good 2 years here, hanging out with Hunk and Pidge- the two people I was closest with. Then after those 2 years, the bio terrorist wave happened. Left and right, people found out about their mutated quintessence. They were being killed and hanged and shot down just because they were born differently.”

He took a hasty breath as he clenched his fists again.

“Then, the fucking GALRA came into the picture. ‘We’ll keep you safe from these threats’ ‘We’ll protect the people’ ‘We serve and protect’.”

His mocking tone stroke fear into Keith. This was terrifying as all fuck.

“My family were relieved, thankful the government were taking these monsters away. Hell, I thought Conduits were freaks. Monsters. Heartless beings with no desire but to kill. It all changed when I found out about mine.”

Keith couldn’t breathe. The anger and hate in his voice seemed to fuel him on.

“My siblings were terrified of me. They told my parents and they were going to fucking rat me out. They knew what happens to bio terrorists who were caught by the GALRA and they still fucking ratted me out.”

Tears dripped down his cheeks. 

“I ran as far as I could. I had no where to go, so I ran to Hunk’s house. Turns out, he found out about his powers, too. I went to their house and found his Tina in a mess of tears. I can still remember the way Hunk just sat on the floor, back on the wall, staring at his hands. The concrete floor around him spiked him in a protective circle.”

His breath hitched.

“I remember when his moms were comforting him. And I just supported him. The back of my mind telling me my family will never accept me for who I was. I was terrified of the fact they’ll never accept I was bi. I was so close to telling them. Now, I’m just there comforting a traumatized Hunk.”

He paused a bit before egging on.

“The Holts contacted me and Hunk through our phones. We face-timed them and Pidge and Matt were just bawling their eyes out off screen while Mrs and Mr Holt tried to explain to us that they were bio terrorists. We told them we were also bio terrorists, and that seemed to calm them down. Pidge and Matt bolted for the screen, they were so relieved they were not alone.”

A sob came through his lips.

“Of course, Pidge, Matt and Hunk weren’t alone. They had their families to support them. Families who accepted them for who they were. Mine just threw me under the bus.”

A pained chuckle and sob hybrid left him.

“Of course. I’m just one of five siblings. In the eyes of my family, I was never that special. Victoria was a great student council president. Leo had won so many academic awards, rivaling to his twin Lea. And Luis was a great fighter, kick boxing expert. I was nothing. I was replaceable. I…”

He hugged himself as if to stop himself from breaking into two. “I never mattered to them, did I?” He muttered, pain and despair soaked in his voice. “I always had that thought in my mind. It nagged me whenever I saw them achieve something great. Awards, recognition. I never had any of that. Why am I so fucking worthless?”

Keith sat in utter shock of the situation before standing up. “No.” He said as he was getting on his feet. “Don’t you dare think that.” He grabbed onto the railing and hoisted himself up, hopping over the barricade between him and the sobbing boy. He still had his back to him, slowly curling into himself.

“They aren’t family if they left you behind.” Keith said as he stepped closer, not really a step- half step more like it. “If they chose to abandon you, then they don’t matter to you anymore. I got Shiro- my only family- back because of you three. After a year of searching- you brought him back. And I’m so thankful for it.”

He placed a hand on his shoulder. “My father died when this shit show started. My mom left me when I was young, and I have my suspicions she was a Conduit like you and me. Maybe that’s why she placed me in the system. To protect me. She had a reason why she left me, a valid one. Your family didn’t. They treated you like shit when you needed them the most.”

He turned the Cuban to face him, both hands planted on his shoulders. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to look away from Keith. Instead, he shook him a bit. “They’re not your family. If anything, Hunk and Pidge had always had your back. They are your family. And if you’re willing…” Lance turned to look at Keith. “…Maybe we can be part of the family. Shiro and I?”

He earned a small smile from him, wrapping his arms around the mullet. Keith froze, not knowing how to react before wrapping his arms around him, his hands traveling to his lower back while Lance wrapped his on his upper back. It was quiet, and a surreal silence surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws self in trash with this fanfic*
> 
> Honey I'm home!


End file.
